


Good Morning

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morning fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Peter groaned softly when a rustling sound woke him up. He squinted at the bright light filling the room and rubbed his eyes before turning them in the direction of the sound.

It turned out to be Wade looking for his clothes on the floor. He was naked and, boy, did he look glorious in that light…  _Like a miracle_ , Peter thought and stifled the urge to laugh at his own cheesiness. He didn’t want to let Wade know he was awake. He wanted to take his time to look. Wade didn’t let him do that enough.

Keeping quiet became considerably more difficult when Wade bent over to pick his boxers from the floor and Peter got an eyeful of his perfect ass. Peter swallowed around dryness in his throat and licked his lips. Wade was no miracle, he was sin incarnated.

Wade finally found his boxers and smelled them experimentally. Peter tried not to laugh at the disgusted face Wade made as he threw the offensive piece of clothing across the room. He shuffled slightly to lie more comfortably and watch Wade going through the drawer. He picked Peter’s Captain America boxers and started putting them on.

“Noooooooo” Peter whispered dramatically, extending his hand in a futile attempt to stop Wade.

Wade jumped slightly and turned around to look at Peter with wide eyes. “How long have you been awake?” he asked with a nervous chuckle while he pulled the boxers on.

“Long enough…” Peter muttered, smiling suggestively. He took in the sight of Wade in his underwear and felt heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. That was new, but definitely not unwelcome. “Mmm, I changed my mind, that would be a _yes_.”

Wade didn’t say anything to that; he just  _blushed_  and looked  _away_. Peter almost had a heart attack. He opened his arms and hoped Wade would take a hint. When Wade didn’t really move, Peter sighed quietly. “Come back to bed.”

“Oh! Oh, okay. Will there be sex?”

“Eventually,” Peter murmured when Wade sunk on the bed next to him, letting Peter wrap his arms around him. “For now I just want to cuddle, grope you a little and tell you how pretty you are.”

Wade laughed and turned around in Peter’s arms so he could face him. “You’re sense of humor really sucks before coffee. More than it does usually, I mean. And your breath stinks.”

“You can be rude all you want, I’m still going to tell you you’re pretty.”

Wade groaned and hid his face in the crook of Peter’s neck. Peter wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. Wade wriggled his thigh between Peter’s and threw one of Peter’s legs across his hip. Somehow it didn’t really feel like sexual. It felt intimate.

“I love you,” Peter said simply. “I love your body. I love your skin, your bones, your muscles.  _God_ , I love your ass. And your face. You’re so beautiful. I love looking at you so much.”

Wade was silent and, for a second, Peter was worried he would freak out, but he seemed fine – save for the complete lack of response, that is. Peter wanted to say something, to look at him; see his reaction, make sure everything was alright.

But when he felt a wet drop fall on his skin and realized that Wade was crying, he just wrapped his arms tighter around him and said nothing.


End file.
